


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

by acacia59



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acacia59/pseuds/acacia59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you go to peek at the tree late on Christmas Eve, you just might get an eyeful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

***

“Why does our flat need a tree again?”

“Roger! It’s Christmas! Where’s your holiday spirit? ‘Have you ever see the faces of the children, they get so excited, waking up on Christmas morning long before the winter sun’s ignited!’”

“Yeah, if you woke up before the sun rose on Christmas in the last decade, I’ll eat my boots.”

“What, dear?”

“Oh, nothing. I thought you said we were going to a cut-your-own-tree place?”

“Ta da! The forest!”

“Freddie! You mean we’re going to trudge around in the snow for hours until we find a tree that meets your exacting standards, cut it down with this child-size hatchet and then drag it all the way back to the car? Oh, wait, _I’ll_ probably be the one doing the dragging.”

“You _do_ have that big, strong drummer’s physique.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“Do you have a better plan?”

“That’s not a plan! That’s let’s make Roger do all the work!”

“I just did my nails.”

“If you don’t pick out a tree in fifteen minutes, I’m leaving your ass in the middle of this wintery wonderland.”

***

“Freddie, I can’t sleep, my shoulders are killing me.”

“Darling, I’ve got the perfect idea! Let’s go out and see the product of all our hard labor…”

“ _My_ hard labor, you mean.”

“Whatever. We can have a nice hot toddy, I’ll give you a massage, it’ll be lovely.”

“Better than laying here trying to sleep. I feel like a kid waiting for Santa Claus. A sore, exhausted kid who still has _sap_ in his hair.”

“Are you still talking?”

“That’s odd, didn’t you unplug the tree before we went to bed?”

“ _I_ didn’t. There was no way _I_ was getting sap in my hair.”

“Freddie…”

“I made Deaky do it.”

“Then why are there lights coming from the living room?”

“Ooh! A mystery! Let’s be stealthy.”

“Is that your idea of stealthy?”

“Shut up.”

“Is that— _Brian_?”

“And John. Ooh, don’t roll that way, you’ll knock over our tree!”

“Ugh, that doesn’t even look fun.”

“Don’t knock it ‘til you try it, dear.”

“God, I can never unsee that, you know.”

“Yeah, Didn’t they think the beard and the hat were a bit much?”

“A bit much? I would have liked more than just a Santa hat and a fake beard, personally.”

“Well, I hope they’re happy. Deaky’s gone and ruined Christmas…and Santa…and candy canes.”


End file.
